Rain
by Rei Kurasaki
Summary: Why was Koshino willing to do the things he do?


~ Why? ~  
  
Here he was, standing in the rain. Okay, maybe not in the rain per se, but still waiting. Why the hell was he doing this anyway? It was a cold wet night, any normal fool would be in bed by now, curl under the warm blankets with a cup of hot cocoa. Only a fool would be standing here right now, waiting.  
  
Koshino was no fool, a snappy bitch maybe, but no fool. Fool was someone like Sendoh, who spends so much time lounging with Rukawa under the sakura trees. Doing sappy lovesick things he suppose, Koshino shuddered, why did that scene look so freaking sugary to him?  
  
Koshino hopped on one foot, hoping sourly that he could keep himself warm, he wasn't really wet, but he was freezing his butt off waiting in this cold weather. Why? Because, Koshino remembered his warm brown eyes and smiled suddenly, feeling sudden warmth filling his body.  
  
An old lady prodded at him, brandishing a stalk of daisy underneath Koshino's nose. Koshino frowned; who the hell did he look like? Some sappy lovesick fool? Yes, a part of his mind whispered to him, but he pushed that thought away, he was merely waiting for Jin, it wasn't as if Jin was his koi or anything. He could have sworn he heard that part of his mind laughing madly.  
  
She shoved the flower in Koshino's direction, brown eyes narrowing in irritation. Maybe Jin would like it; Koshino thought absently, he liked sweet things. Before he knew it, he had dropped a few notes onto the lady's wrinkled palm and he was left standing alone [again] with a white daisy. Koshino looked at the flower uncertainly; he wasn't a sap, so why was he was he standing in the rain? Why did he run out of the house the moment he heard Jin's voice? And why in the name of all things holy was he holding a daisy?  
  
Koshino shook his head again, repeating to himself that he wasn't a sap. Like Sendoh and Rukawa. His brain doesn't seem to be listening, or else it had taken a break. Soft pattering sounded behind him as a cheerful voice rang out.  
  
"Koshino-kun! You really came!"  
  
Jin came jogging up, cheeks flushed and eyes bright and sparkly. His brown hair was mussed up and apiece was sticking up awkwardly; Koshino fought the urge to brush it down. Instead Koshino found a that a smile had wormed it's way through his face.  
  
"Areh, what's that?" Smiled Jin as he tilted his head [adorably if Koshino might add, not as if Koshino noticed or anything] and looked at the daisy in Koshino's hands quizzically.  
  
"Daisies! Uh, I mean," Koshino trailed off and blushed furiously as Jin smiled again.  
  
"They're beautiful," Jin replied, although it sounded a bit wistful, what was that look in his eyes?  
  
"They're for you," Replied Koshino gruffly, as he gave the daisy to Jin awkwardly.  
  
"Hontou? Arigatou! How did you know I loved daisies?" Laughed Jin as he took the flower, cool fingers brushing past Koshino icy-cold ones. Surprising how he could feel that, considering that his hands were so freaking cold.  
  
Koshino smiled instead, he wasn't very big on smiling, but there was just something about Jin that tugged at his heart in a particular manner. Jin smiled up at him and something warmed Koshino. Koshino shook his head slightly, shaking him out of his reverie; there was no way that Jin was fond of Koshino. No way.  
  
They walked on in silence, by now the rain had slowed down to a light steady drizzle. The two boys passed by brightly lit shops, warm cafes and countless of lovers. They walked together, and occasionally, their hands would brush against each other causing Koshino to blush rapidly and to twitch unconsciously.  
  
Finally they came to a secluded park and they stopped in front of a tall sakura tree. Pink petals drifted down from the sky and brushed the two boys, one with midnight black hair and the other with light chestnut brown hair.  
  
"Beautiful ne?" Smiled Jin as he reached out and a pink sakura petal floated gently onto his open palm.  
  
"Uh," Agreed Koshino, but he wasn't looking at the sky with it's dancing pink petals, he was looking at Jin, with his tousled hair and soft brown eyes as petals rained down from the sky. He had never seen anyone look so angelic before.  
  
"Ne Koshino-kun?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Soft brown eyes turned and met with Koshino's dark blue ones. Eyes that seem to speak so much, eyes that had that damn soothing effect on him, eyes that made him want to kiss Jin and never let go.  
  
Jin smiled and kissed Koshino on the lips. Koshino now knew why Sendoh was so sappy around Rukawa, now he knew why Mitsui and Kogure were always smiling at each other. He now knew, because, they were in love. Hell, Koshino was in love, with Jin, with his floppy brown hair and soft brown eyes and those bloody kissable lips.  
  
Damn.  
  
But at least now he knew why he was willing to walk two miles in the rain to see Jin. To wait for almost half an hour, freezing his ass off just to see him. And why he was carrying that damn daisy, just to see him smile. At least now Koshino knew.  
  
Koshino smiled and kissed Jin back.  
  
~Owari~  
  
[A/N: I just had to write a Koshino/Jin one because I think they're cute together. No one has ever written a Jin and Koshino one before! I need to spread Koshino/Jin love throughout the world. I do hope the story made sense. I just wished it would keep raining outside, I love the rain.] 


End file.
